


Something Old

by KYotodo



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 沉迷老航那段时期的脑洞记录。





	1. 拉扎尔的死神【死神/拉闸】

小拉扎尔只是撞上了伯爵发脾气——但是人人都知道，德佩罗从来不喜欢小拉扎尔。那孩子太好看了，和德佩罗伯爵一点都不像。伯爵夫人在卧房里哭泣着，尖叫着。“但是请您去看看他吧！”奶娘说道。“不！我受不住！”夫人两眼一翻，倒在床上。“我的小拉扎尔呀——”

小拉扎尔在楼下的厢房里，他宝石一样的眼睛半睁着，长长的睫毛不停颤动。神父诵念经文。一个医生主张放出瘀血。另一个不停地把鼻烟壶凑到拉扎尔鼻子底下。两个女佣在聊天。这一切都与床榻上的小孩无关；小拉扎尔高热的世界里只有大块的色彩。一切都是模模糊糊的：疼痛、天花板、铁锈的味道、说话声。  
“你是谁呀？”他突然说道。鼻烟壶医生立刻把他的头也凑了上去。“蒙特伦听凭您的吩咐！”但是拉扎尔没有看着他。他聚焦的视线落在虚空中，过了好一会儿，他突然说：“您真好！…请给我讲故事吧。”

神父警觉地举起十字架。放血医生说道：“这不行…他已经说胡话了。应该立刻放出他的瘀血。”这时拉扎尔笑了两声，于是事态明了了。两个佣人上来，分别摁住拉扎尔的手脚，放血医生把鼻烟壶医生挤到一边。

拉扎尔渐渐变得苍白，过了一会儿，他闭上眼睛。医生摸着他的脉搏，指挥女佣给他扎紧放血口。“别走…！”拉扎尔虚弱地叫道，“再陪陪我。”鼻烟壶又回来了，拉扎尔打了个喷嚏，睁大眼睛。“好吧。”他嘟囔道，然后突然闭上眼睛，不动弹了。鼻烟壶医生趾高气昂地走出了房间。“蒙特伦听凭您的吩咐！…”

这件事情没有在拉扎尔的记忆中留下任何印象，就算有，他狂奔的一生也没有时间去回顾。一切都失了控…权力！军队！镇压！…突然之间，一切都没有了。拉扎尔坐在从前审讯他人的牢狱中，脊背仍然挺得笔直，但两只眼睛已经放空了。

死亡…他并不陌生，但，他也从未了解过。而死亡就在眼前了。暴民试图把他拖出去，拉扎尔挣扎着站稳，大步流星地走出牢狱，走向断头台。他被人一脚踢在膝盖弯，不过，他忍住了痛苦，慢慢地跪下来。他绝不对这些暴民屈服。

拉扎尔抬眼看向灰惨惨的天空，他听见熟悉的声音，感觉脖颈一凉。天空旋转起来，一张熟悉的面孔出现在他面前。从他渐渐飘散的思绪中，他挖出了一段记忆——你来接我了！他想说。面孔的主人微笑了，祂像三十年前一样，轻柔地撩开拉扎尔的头发，在祂额角落下一吻。接着，这一次，祂郑重地亲吻了拉扎尔的嘴唇。

片刻以后，祂松开手，任由拉扎尔的头颅骨碌碌地滚了开去，起身离开了。


	2. 【死神/班萨】

在痛苦中萨列里看见了死神，祂递来小刀，握着他的手，压在他手腕上。但是他惊慌失措地逃开了。死神于是告诉他——抓着他的手，把小刀放进他手里——现在，或者，我将不再出现，直到你受尽折磨。

萨列里说：我难道不是已经身处地狱了吗？但是活着…我想要活着…不！我需要活着！我也许不是天才，但我已经是凡人的极限！

死神于是微笑着离开了。

在这之后漫长的三十五年中，萨列里终于明白了那微笑的意味。而当死神终于再次出现，在这个忘却了一切的老朽的牢狱中，萨列里的灵魂已经磨损了。永恒的死神亲吻他，引领他的灵魂脱离凡尘。祂并无怜悯心，但偶尔，祂也会欣赏人类无意义的美。


End file.
